Tonto reloj
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: Tenía que salvar al mundo mágico de la trágica muerte de Dumbledore, así que viaja en el tiempo para arreglarlo todo. -¿Tom Riddle fue mi asesino?. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy?. Draco/Hermione , Tom/Myrtle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

* * *

**1. Secuestrando a Malfoy**

- ¿Qué demo...? - no pudo terminar la oración porque una fina mano le había tapado la boca haciéndolo callar. Él alzó la mirada para mirar a quien fuera su secuestrador y se encontró cara a cara con la bruja de Gryffindor.

_Claro, tenía que ser la estúpida Granger._

- ¿Qué estás intentando hacer dejando entrar a esos mortífagos al castillo? ¿Estás tratando de conseguir que todos mueran o qué? - decir que Hermione estaba enojada era quedarse corto. Ella estaba furiosa. Ese chico estaba causando muchos más problemas de lo que valía. Primero, había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para permitir entrar a Hogwarts a esa maldita loca tía de él y a un peligroso hombre lobo, y en segundo lugar, ni siquiera parecía arrepentirse. Que ser humano tan despreciable. Ella lo miro enojada por su silencio cuando noto que no podía hablar incluso si quisiera debido a su mano. Sonrojada se apartó de él tratando de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de ese idiota.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por dejarme respirar - dijo sarcástico - de todos modos, la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué estás TU tratando de hacer secuestrándome? ¿Estás loca o qué?.

- No te estoy secuestrando. La única persona loca aquí eres tú, y no intentes evadir mi preguntar. Yo siempre supe que eras malo, llamándome por esos sobrenombres y la manera en que caminas por los pasillos creyendo que eres mejor que todos, pero ahora...lo que estás haciendo es simplemente cruel - no podía resistirlo, se estaba quebrando en frente de su enemigo. Que cosa tan inteligente. Si no hubiese estado tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos hubiese notado la mirada de arrepentimiento que por una milésima de segundo cruzaba por las facciones del rubio.

- ¿Quién te dio a ti el derecho de opinar sobre cosas de las cuales no tienes una puñetera idea, sangre sucia? - escupió el rubio sintiendo como la ira crecía por sus venas. Que maldita metiche era esa chica.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así , maldita sea! - gritó la castaña enojada. Incluso en situaciones como aquellas, él podía ingeniárselas para sacarla de sus casillas.

- Deja de ser una maldita metiche y déjame salir de este sitio asqueroso, entonces - contraatacó la serpiente.

- Oh si claro, adelante, ve y realiza cuales sean tus malévolos planes. Ve y mata algunas personas inocentes, ve, se un asesino - era casi una escena divertida considerando el echo de que ellos estaban allí, peleando, cuando allá afuera habían mortífagos tratando de hacer...sólo Merlin sabe que.

- Cállate - siseó el rubio volviendo sus manos en puños.

- No me digas que me calles, si realmente piensas que seré tan idiota como para dejarte ir, piensa de nuevo - dijo la gryffindor sintiéndose realmente orgullosa por actuar tan casual en frente de un mortífago. Pero la verdad es que por dentro estaba enloqueciendo, a parte del echo de que ella había, brillantemente, agarrado su varita antes de arrastrarlo a ese armario de escobas, ella estaba preocupada de que pudiese pegarle o algo por el estilo.

Draco siendo tan bueno en Legeremancia como lo era podía exactamente decir que estaba pensando, y se encontró a si mismo un poco herido.

_¿Él? ¿golpear una mujer? Él no era esa escoria._

- Estás siendo idiota al quedarte aquí, conmigo ¿no? - se burló el rubio.

- Prefiero estar yo en riesgo que Dumbledore - dijo la leona antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_Oh, mierda. Tenía que venir yo y arruinar todo._

El rubio en frente de ella frunció el ceño preguntándose a si mismo como ella había manejado para descubrirlo. El pensaba que había sido cuidadoso.

- ¿Qué sabes? - preguntó el Slytherin todavía en shock.

- Nada que te importe - respondió la castaña con hostilidad. Que tonta era.

- Yo creo que si, porque es a mi a quien espiabas.

- Yo no te espiaba - dijo la chica ofendida. _¿Ella espiándolo? Si claro._

- Entonces ¿cómo explicas que tu sepas? - preguntó él impaciente.

- ¿Que yo se qué? - sabía que hacerse la tonta no ayudaría pero por lo menos ganaría tiempo para inventarse una excusa.

- Granger, realmente no se porque todos dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, porque no es verdad, estás comportándote como una estúpida. ¿Has olvidado que yo soy un mortífago y que por la misma razón me vi obligado a aprender todo tipo de magia oscura, como legeremancia? - aparentemente eso causo la reacción que esperaba, ya que cuando ella tembló, él sonrío satisfecho. No, ella no iba a dejar que él ganara. Ella pelearía con todo hasta el final.

- ¿Te das cuenta que me acabas de admitir que eres un mortífago? ¿y que si yo se lo digo a Dumbledore tu podrías estar expulsado del castillo antes de tener tiempo de decir "hipogrifo"? - involuntariamente había recordando el año en que Buckbeack iba a ser ejecutado

- Como si eso importara ahora, escucha Granger, esto es importante. No se cuanto sepas y en este momento no me importa, tú sólo tienes que entender que si no me dejas ir, Dumbledore será asesinado de todos modos pero por otra persona, no va a ser ninguna diferencia.

¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Estaba loco o qué? Por supuesto que habría diferencia. ¿Realmente no le importaba para nada matar gente? ¿Realmente era tan malo o sólo pretendía ser la persona que todos creían que era? ¿Estaba feliz por la tarea que le habían dado? Demasiadas preguntas estaban rondando por su cabeza y estaba comenzando a sentirse enferma.

_Mucho por una noche - pensó ella con sarcasmo._

- ¡Claro que habría diferencia! - le gritó queriendo golpearlo o hacer algo que aliviara su rabia.

- Estúpidos griffindors y sus esperanzas, para Granger, soy un mortífago, tú eres una sangre sucia, vas a darme mi varita, dejarme salir de este lugar, y pretenderemos como si nada hubiese pasado.

_Que descaro tiene este chico - pensó enojada._

- Si, seguro, como si yo fuera a hacer eso - fue su respuesta.

El rubio suspiro y masajeó sus sienes tratando de calmarse. ¿Por qué ella había decidido actuar como una valiente heroína justo ese día? ¿Por qué no antes o después?.

- Espera, si tú sabías... lo que sea que sepas, ¿por qué no me acusaste con el director? - preguntó él.

Ella se mordió la lengua para impedir decirle algo estúpido como "¿Quién crees que me lo dijo a mi?". Si, eso no sería de mucha ayuda.

- Yo no soy así - dijo.

- Oh claro que no, eres peor, amas el riesgo, y amas ser una metiche ¿verdad?.

- Cállate, cállate la puta boca - le gritó enojada.

_¿Quién pensaría que la pequeña gryffindor pudiera decir tan malas palabras? - pensó él divertido._

- Puedo ver que estás enojada por algo ¿qué podría ser? - pregunto sarcástico.

- Para Malfoy, eres un completo idiota, tú sólo ibas a matarlo ¿no?. Para ti, nadie importa excepto tú mismo, estúpido mortífago - en el mismo momento en que lo dijo supo que iba a tener graves problemas. La expresión del rubio era de puro odio, y cuando él se le acercó ella retrocedió nerviosa. ¿Iba a golpearla?.

- No se que clase de monstruo crees que soy, pero yo no caería tan bajo como para golpear a una mujer, sin importa que seas tú, así que para de temerme, sin mi varita no soy una amenaza para ti. Tú por otro lado, tienes dos varitas, cuidado mujer - dijo él sentándose en el frío suelo. Por la ruta de los eventos, podría jurar que esa noche no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Ella se estaba comenzando a sentir culpable, y no debería. Era Malfoy después de todo. El hijo de Lucius Malfoy, un mortífago en potencia, odiaba a los nacidos de muggle, un cretino, ¿pero porqué se estaba sintiendo tan culpable por pensar que Malfoy la podría golpear?.

Él estaba cansando, preocupado y con rabia. Se estaba comenzando a cansar de comportarse tan bien con Granger, en cualquier otro momento él estuviera gritándole, haciéndola sentir incómoda, pero ahorita no tenía las ganas. Él no debía estar allí, encerrado en un armario de escobas con la sangre sucia. Él debería estar en la Torre de Astronomía tratando de matar al director. Protegiendo a su familia. Ahora que él no estaba allí, estaba completamente seguro de que el señor tenebroso estaría muy enojada y temía por el bien de su madre. Estúpida y metiche Gryffindor. Si no fuera por ella, todo estaría yendo de acuerdo al plan.

- Supongo que tú brillante plan es encerrarme aquí hasta que todo termine ¿cierto? - preguntó burlonamente.

Si, no había sido uno de sus más brillantes planes, pero ella había actuado movida por la adrenalina. Todo había pasado muy rápido.

- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? - preguntó ella.

- Mantenerte alejada de esto, quizá - respondió él venenosamente.

- Tú ibas a matar a Dumbledore, ¿y estás esperando que no haga nada? ¿Qué te ocurre?.

- No es de tu incumbencia - dijo la serpiente fríamente.

- ¡Si, lo es! - respondió ella incrédula - Él es mi, nuestro director, él es la esperanza de millones de estudiantes, es una buena persona, él no se merece morir y mucho menos por tu culpa.

Viendo que el chico no pretendía seguir hablando, ella suspiró y comenzó a recordar los últimos acontecimientos. Todo era un caos. Parte de ella le decía que mientras ella estaba allí tratando de salvar el pellejo de ese niño mimado, Dumbledore estaba en algún lado tratando de lidiar con los mortífagos, o peor aún, muerto. Ella no se podría perdonar a si misma si ese era el caso. Ella no podía simplemente salir y tratar de luchar contra los mortífagos, además del hecho de que pelear sola sería como un suicido, ella tenía que ser fiel a la promesa que le había hecho a Dumbledore. No podía interferir una vez todo haya empezado.

Tenía que encontrar un modo de ayudar a su director y al castillo, ella no podía simplemente "mantenerse alejada" de todo, mucho menos sabiendo todas las cosas que sabía. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de actuar relajada, por dentro estaba hecha un desastre, se estaba quebrando. Para una chica de tan sólo 16 años de edad, tenía demasiada presión en los hombros, justo como Harry. De repente comenzó a sentir como el reloj colgando de su cuello comenzaba a hacerse más pesado.

_Estúpido reloj._

Ese podría ser una solución pero no estaba muy segura de que el reloj podría realmente funcionar. ¿Qué pasaría si se quedaba estancada en alguna época? ¿Qué si nunca tenía la oportunidad de volver? ¿Qué si...?

Había muchos pro y contras. Si usaba el reloj podría salvar a un montón de gente, pero podría alterar la realidad. Era tan peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo, era su única solución.

Dumbledore le había dicho que usara el reloj en el "momento preciso" ¿pero cuando era eso?. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, y empezaba a sentir que todo el mundo mágico estaba en sus manos.

El rubio la miraba de reojo preguntándose a si mismo si por fin la leona se había vuelto loca.

Su principal obstáculo en esos momentos para usar el reloj era Malfoy. ¿Que podía hacer con él?, no podía simplemente dejarlo allí atrapado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Ella no era tan mala.

- Ok Malfoy, no te voy a pedir que me perdones, porque tú me has hecho demasiadas cosas malas, y peores, pero...lo siento por dejarte aquí - dijo habiendo tomado una decisión.

El slytherin la miró tratando de descifrar de que hablaba. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que la figura de la castaña comenzaba a desvanecerse luego de haber tomado el reloj que colgaba de su cuello.

_En Hogwarts no se puede desaparecer - pensó él_. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se agarró de su brazo y todo se puso negro.

* * *

**_Este es mi nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste. Realmente tengo unas cuantas ideas para él. Pero si en este primer capítulo no recibo ni un sólo review lo dejó así, ya este fic lo había subido en ingles, y ni un sólo review. Entiendo que mi ingles no es perfecto, pero para mi, la idea está bastante original, porque no es solamente un giratiempo más, es mucho más, pronto lo verán._**

**_Este fic contiene otra pareja principal, Tom/Myrtle. Espero sus reviews._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Para mi mala suerte no poseo Harry Potter, todo ese mundo es de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**2. Que idiota**

- Oh, se está despertando.

- No lo está.

- Que si.

- Chicos, ¿pueden parar de gritar en la enfermería? No es respetuoso.

- ¡Salgan de aquí! La paciente necesita privacidad.

Ella estaba escuchando voces pero por más que trataba de identificarlas no podía.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Entonces recordó los últimos eventos. Ella estaba en un armario de escobas con su enemigo, porque estaba tratando de salvarle el trasero, Merlin y Dumbledore sabrán por qué, y luego ella estaba viajando al pasado. ¿Habrá funcionado?.

_Estúpido dolor de cabeza - pensó tratando de abrir los ojos._

Se estaba sintiendo enferma, su cabeza pesaba más de lo normal, y encontraba difícil abrir los ojos.

- Hey, cálmate, estás en la enfermería - escuchó a alguien susurrándole a su lado - caíste de Merlin sabe donde y te golpeaste la cabeza bastante fuerte. Pero todo está bien ahora, me hice cargo de eso.

Ok, definitivamente esa era la enfermera, pero no sonaba como Pomfrey, de echo, su voz sonaba más joven.

Entonces si funcionó - pensó ella con nerviosismo.

- ¿Ella está bien? - escuchó una voz masculina.

- No está completamente bien, estoy preocupada por ella, podría despertar con una falta de conocimiento, el impacto fue bastante fuerte. Pero tengo toda mi fe en que estará bien.

- Eso espero, porque tengo que hacerle unas preguntas

- Director Dippet, por favor no asuste a la pobre chica tan rápido.

¿Dippet? Ese nombre me suena familiar - pensó ella tratando de recordar de donde había escuchado o leído aquel nombre.

Dippet, Dippet, Dippet, Armando Dippet.

¡Claro! El director antes de Dumbledore. Eso significaba que estaba en la época de Riddle. Oh mierda.

Se suponía que debía haber viajado sólo 16 años, no tanto.

- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? - escuchó una molesta voz y se encontró a si misma deseando estar loca. Él no podía estar ahí, no podía.

- Oh joven, veo que estás despierto finalmente. No te preocupes tu amiga está bien - dijo la enfermera.

- ¿Amiga? ¿qué amiga? - preguntó la misma voz.

- Ella, por supuesto - dijo la enfermera y Hermione supo que la estaba señalando.

- Oh...si, seguro - no estaba segura como reaccionar. Reír o llorar. Eso estaba mal. ¿Por qué ese maldito idiota tenía que ser tan cabeza hueca? ¿Por qué no se pudo haber quedado en el estúpido armario? ¿Por qué?

Ella decidió parar de escuchar y tratar de dormir un poco más. Total, Malfoy seguiría allí cuando ella despertara.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_¿Dónde estoy? - había sido su primer pensamiento al despertarse_

Había mirando a su alrededor y se había encontrado a si mismo en la enfermería, ¿pero por qué?. La última cosa que él recordaba era que había estado con la sábelo todo y luego...todo se había puesto negro.

Interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos, una enfermera que obviamente no era Pomfrey le había preguntado como se sentía. Y luego él estaba mirando a la figura de Granger acostada en una cama.

¿Qué había hecho?

- ¿Puedo hablar con usted? - preguntó un hombre realmente anciano. Cuando el rubio reconoció al hombre abrió sus ojos como platos.

_¿Armando Dippet no estaba muerto?_

_- Seguro - fue su respuesta._

_- Me estaba preguntando ¿quién eres tú?. Obviamente no eres uno de mis estudiantes, porque lo sabría, pero tienes el uniforme del colegio y has llegado aquí en una manera bastante curiosa._

_Él no estaba escuchando el resto. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? ¿Toda la verdad?_

_Oh si bueno, no se porque usted está vivo, se supone que está muerto hace bastante tiempo. Agarré a la loca de Granger cuando estaba tratando de desaparecer de Hogwarts, lo cual todos saben es imposible, y ahora estoy aquí contigo, y no tengo la menor idea de que está pasando._

_- ¡Director Dippet! - dijo una voz furiosa - ¿Qué le dije sobre asustar a mis pacientes?_

El director lo miró una vez más antes de salir de la enfermería.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba agradecido con alguien. Si no fuera por esa enfermera, le hubiese tenido que contar todo a aquel mago, y la verdad no quería.

Necesitaba hablar con Granger primero, preguntarle donde estaban y por qué.

- ¿Se habrá despertado ella? - escuchó una voz masculina susurrar cerca de él.

- No lo creo, Madam Luca estaba realmente preocupada, y de todos modos, nosotros no podemos solamente decirle "hola, um...tenemos unas cuantas preguntas para ti, tú sabes... ya que ahora eres como una heroína aquí"

_¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? ¿Y por qué la necesidad de gritar? - pensó enojado._

- ¿Pueden callarse? Hay gente tratando de dormir aquí - dijo realmente enojado.

De la nada, dos chicos que parecían ser de 5to año aparecieron frente a él. Draco rodó los ojos notando que eran de Gryffindor. Por supuesto, los malditos gryffindors, fastidiosos y metiches como nadie.

- Oh, lo lamentamos. No era nuestra intención despertarte - dijo uno de los chicos, con cabello negro y ojos verdes.

- Cállense y váyanse

Los dos chicos se miraron entre si antes de que el otro chico, el de cabello rubio y ojos verdes hablara.

- Estábamos preguntándonos si podías responder unas preguntas.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? - preguntó la serpiente divertido por su miedo - ¿Ese no es el trabajo de los profesores?.

- No esa clase de preguntas, nosotros sólo queremos saber si ella está soltera - preguntó el moreno mirando a Granger.

¿Soltera? ¿Estos chicos realmente quieren tener algo con la estúpida sábelo todo? ¿Son idiotas o qué?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó él incrédulo.

- Bueno, todos afuera están preguntando eso.

- ¿Por qué querría alguien estar con ella? - preguntó con disgusto.

- Bueno, ella es una heroína - respondió el moreno.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el slytherin sintiéndose realmente tonto por decir eso tantas veces.

- Si, y tú tambien eres un héroe, pero no hay muchas estudiantes preguntando por ti, por tu casa y todo eso, pero a nosotros no nos importa - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amable.

Deberían - pensó él recordando al señor tenebroso.

- Si, seguro, ella está soltera ¿cuál de ustedes es quien la quiere? - preguntó mordiendo su lengua para no reír ante la sonrojada cara de los chicos en frente de él.

- Eh...ninguno, nosotros sólo estamos interesado en ella, más no en esa forma, ella luce interesante - respondió el rubio.

- Donson, Pterson ¡ Váyanse ya! - por segunda vez había sido salvado por la enfermera. Gracias Salazar.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Podía despertar y pretender no tener la menor idea de donde estaban y actuar sorprendida, pero su bondad no la dejaría. Ella sabía que Malfoy merecía saber donde estaban y por qué. Después de todo, parecía que estaba allí atrapado con ella.

- Oh, estás totalmente despierta ahora, me alegro - dijo la enfermera notando que la bruja había abierto sus ojos y la miraba con curiosidad - toma, bebe esto, te ayudara con el dolor de cabeza.

La castaña sonrió amablemente agradecida de que la enfermera no estuviera haciéndole preguntas tan rápido y también por la poción, sin ella probablemente su cabeza explotaría.

- ¿Puedo tener un momento a solas, por favor? - preguntó amablemente a la enfermera y se sintió aliviada cuando la mujer asintió y dejó el lugar. Después de asegurarse que estaban solos, se volteó a mirar al rubio quien la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y enojo.

- ¿Dónde demonios estoy, Granger? - preguntó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo - y no me mientas, porque te arrepentirás, tarde o temprano.

Si bueno, de todos modos no estaba planeando mentirle.

- Si no me equivoco, estamos en Hogwarts - dijo evitando su mirada.

- Ya me di cuenta de eso por mi mismo sangre sucia - escupió él con furia.

- Déjame terminar - dijo ignorando el insulto - en 1940 o algo cercano.

El rubio la miró por un largo tiempo esperando que la bruja se riera o algo, pero nada. Si, él había pensado en esa posibilidad pero la había descartado inmediatamente. ¿Cómo demonios podrían llegar hasta ese tiempo?

- Tienes que estar bromeando - dijo esperando que ese fuera el caso.

- No lo estoy. ¿No has notado algo extraño? - preguntó tratando de hacerlo entender.

- A parte de la enfermera, los dos idiotas esos de gryffindor y el profesor Dippet, quien está muerto, no - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Asumo que sabes que el profesor Dippet fue el director hasta 1946, así que es obvio - dijo con su típico tono sabiondo.

- Ok, supongamos que te creo ¿cómo llegamos aquí?

- Tú no deberías estar acá, yo tampoco, pero el punto es, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando al venir aquí? - preguntó ella.

- Oh claro, porque te iba a dejar salirte con la tuya y dejarme en ese maldito lugar, seguro, y no es como si yo sabía a donde demonios estaba yendo.

La obvia acusación en su voz estaba comenzando a molestarla, pero empezar una pelea sería inútil, y tenían muchas cosas más importantes que discutir.

- Malfoy, no puedes decir ni una sola palabra sobre el futur...pasad...presente...lo que sea - le advirtió.

- Preguntarán nuestros nombres - se limitó a decir el rubio.

- Oh si, yo seré Hermione Dillan y tú...Draco Mattew, ¿está bien? - preguntó esperando su típico "¿por qué un nombre tan ridículo?" que nunca llegó. Miró de reojo al chico y vio que estaba mirando el reloj que colgaba de su cuello.

- ¿Estás esperando cambiar todo, verdad? - preguntó sin mirarla - ¿sabes que todo puede ir terriblemente mal?.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, ella no era para nada tonta, y sabía todas las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, y por eso se sentía tan culpable de haberlo arrastrado a él también.

- Oh chicos, veo que los dos están despierto, muy bien, ¿podemos hablar? - preguntó un hombre que Hermione asumió, era Dippet.

- Si - respondió la gryffindor todavía mirando a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse, el chico parecía estar consumiéndose en dolor, y estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni había notado que el director estaba mirándole.

Ella tosió fuertemente tratando de hacerle volver a la realidad, y se sintió aliviada cuando él miró al anciano en frente de ellos, antes de mirarla a ella con un sentimiento que ella pudo identificar como odio.

Oh genial, si no me odiaba antes, seguramente lo hace ahora. No es que me importe de todos modos.

- Señor... - el mago dejo la oración en el aire esperando obtener su nombre.

- Mattew - dijo el rubio sin mirar a la castaña.

- Señor Mattew ¿hay algo que le preocupe?.

- Claro que lo hay, pero nada que le importe - respondió el rubio ganándose una mirada de horror por parte de la Gryffindor que estaba preguntándose a si misma si se había vuelto loco o qué. ¿Cómo podía tratar de ese modo a un mago como Dippet?

El viejo director pareció sorprendido por unos segundos por su respuesta cortante, y entonces asintió volteando a ver a la gryffindor.

- Supongo que estás confundida y quieres saber por qué estás aquí y quién soy yo, ¿cierto?.

- E...si - respondió la leona.

- Bueno, estás en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Soy el director y siendo este mi deber, tengo que preguntarte algunas cosas, espero que entiendas - dijo el hombre.

Hermione incapaz de hablar, se limitó a asentir mirando al rubio quien estaba, otra vez, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Sería lindo saber quien eres y por qué estás aquí.

_Si bueno, a mi me gustaría saber eso también - pensó ella con sarcasmo _

- Mi nombre es Hermione Dillan, y para decir honesta, no lo se.

- Señorita Dillan, me ha llamado la atención que tú y tu compañero tienen el uniforme del colegio, y estoy bastante seguro que no son estudiantes de aquí - dijo él.

Piensa Hermione, piensa. Estaba en pánico, nunca había sido una buena mentirosa, todos sabían cuando estaba mintiendo. Y ahora tenía que crear una historia y ser convincente. Oh Merlin.

- No pertenecemos aquí, estábamos en casa, hemos sido criados en casa, nuestras madres son amigas, y vivimos juntos, la otra noche Gr..Hermione y yo fuimos al viejo cuarto donde todas las posesiones valiosas están y encontramos un espejo extraño y cuando lo tocamos terminamos aquí, con respecto a los uniformes, supongo que se relaciona con el espejo.

Estaba sorprendida de que el chico había conseguido crear tal buena y enorme mentira, pero más sorprendida por el hecho de que la había salvado.

El director miró entre el rubio y la castaña por un rato antes de sonreír amigablemente.

- Bueno, supongo que quieren volver a casa ¿cierto?

Oh no, no iba a volver a casa, primero que nada, no sabía como, luego, si estaba en ese tiempo iba a a tomar ventaja de ello.

- E...director ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? - preguntó ella. El anciano asintió diciéndole que le siguiera hasta su oficina.

Ella lo siguió evitando la mirada de Malfoy, porque estaba segura que si lo miraba encontraría de nuevo aquella mirada llena de odio.

Hogwarts nunca cambia - pensó ella mientras seguía al director por los pasillos del castillo. Los mismos retratos, las mismas paredes, todo estaba igual que en su tiempo. Excepto por el hecho de que en ese tiempo no tenían ni una mínima idea de que pasaría en unos cuantos años por culpa de uno de sus estudiantes

Oh Merlin, Voldemort, él podría estar aquí, en cualquier lugar. Hasta podría conocerlo, ser su amiga.

_Si claro, como si pudiera ser amiga del hombre que destruirá todo el mundo mágico. _

- Señorita Dillan ¿Está usted bien? - preguntó el hombre viendo lo preocupada que lucía.

- Oh si, lo siento, estaba...no importaba - respondió ella sonrojándose furiosamente.

- ¿Está segura? Se que no los conozco a usted y su amigo, pero ustedes dos parecen tener un montón de cosas en sus cabezas.

¿Amigos? ¿Malfoy y yo? En un mundo alterno, quizá.

- Bueno. es dificil estar lejos de casa - era verdad, estaba lejos de su casa, de su tiempo, de todo.

- Llamaré a su madre y los mandaré a casa si es lo que deseas - dijo.

- Oh no, de esto es exactamente lo que quería hablar con usted, verá... la cosa es que, quiero quedarme. Se que es apurado e inesperado, pero...me gusta este lugar, siempre he querido estar en una escuela, conocer gente, hacer amigos...ser criada en casa es difícil, tienes que mantenerte alejada de la civilización, y no quiero, no más, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Draco...él querrá ir a casa, así que... ¿podría dejarme quedar aquí y mandarlo a él a casa?.

Había tomado una decisión, se quedaría en ese tiempo, encontraría la respuesta de por qué estaba allí, trataría de evitar todos los eventos desafortunados que ocurrirían en su tiempo, y más importante, encontraría una manera de sacar a Malfoy de allí y regresarlo a su tiempo. A pesar de ser un cerdo, arrogante, cretino, no merecía estar allí, era muy peligroso, y ella no era de esas personas que cometían un error y lo superaban, no, ella lo solucionaría.

- Oh...bueno...si esa es tu decisión, está bien por mi, sería un honor tenerla en mi escuela, parece ser una chica inteligente y realmente apreció eso...y por el señor Mattew...tengo que hablar con él primero, y le dejaré saber luego cual es mi decisión ¿ok? - preguntó el director.

- Si, seguro. Gracias - respondió la castaña sin prestarle mucha atención. Tenía otras cosas más importantes en su cabeza. Por ejemplo... ¿Era sólo una casualidad que estuviera allí o era el destino?.

- ¿Cree que podrá encontrar el camino de regreso a la enfermería?.

- Si, no se preocupe.

Caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts se dio cuenta que prácticamente no había nadie en el castillo. ¿Estaban de vacaciones o en Hosmeade?

Tiene que ser vacaciones - pensó notando que no había ni siquiera niños pequeños.

Los pocos estudiantes que estaban en el castillo ni siquiera la miraron cuando les paso cerca, y no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, como le gustaría ser ellos y caminar sin sentir miedo de tener a alguien detrás de ella tratando de maldecirla.

- El director quiere hablar contigo - le dijo a Malfoy una vez regresó.

El rubio la miró por unos segundos esperando encontrar su mirada, pero cuando notó que lo estaba evitando, se encogió de hombros y fue hacia donde el anciano.

En su camino hacia la oficina del director no pudo evitar pensar en lo que probablemente el director quería hablar con él.

¿Qué la habrá dicho ella?

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó una molesta voz a su lado y se encontró a si mismo entre los dos estúpidos gryffindors, otra vez.

- ¿A quién le importa? - dijo él cortante.

- ¿Por qué eres tan gruñón? - preguntó el moreno.

- No soy gruñón, sólo no quiero hablar de ella, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - dijo tratando de sacudirse a los dos chicos.

- ¿Cómo hablar con el director Dippet? - preguntó el rubio ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

- Bueno, tenemos nuestros contactos - respondió el moreno.

- Bueno, estábamos espiando - admitió el rubio.

- Oh - él sabía que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de preguntar eso, pero quería respuestas, y las quería en ese momento - ¿Pueden hacerme un favor? - preguntó

Los chicos se miraron por un momento antes de asentir al mismo tiempo.

_Son como una mala parodia de George y Fred Weasley _

- Quiero que me digan todo lo que escucharon en esa oficina

- No escuchamos mucho, sólo que ella estaba planeando en estudiar aquí y mandarte a casa, porque según ella, no estás preparado para dejar tu casa todavía, es una pena realmente, tenía este extraño sentimiento de que podíamos ser amigos - dijo el rubio con un guiño antes de irse con su amigo por el camino opuesto.

Así que...la estúpida sábelo todo estaba tratando de deshacerse de él, y sin discutirlo primero con él. Que idiota.

Como si se fuera a ir ahora, era su completa culpa que el estuviera en ese lugar, y ahora él no podía retroceder y seguir con su tarea. Se quedaría allí, forzaría a la castaña a decirle todo, y después decidiría, él, no ella, si se quería quedar o no.

* * *

**_No saben lo feliz y orgullosa que estoy. Nunca esperé tener tantos reviews en el primer capítulo, estoy tan contenta._**

**_Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios, me hicieron la semana. Con respecto al tiempo con que actualizaré no lo se. Suelo tardarme mucho, o a veces no, quien sabe. Ahorita estoy en un curso que me toma bastantes horas de mis días, así que probablemente no pueda actualizar tan a menudo pero haré lo posible por complacerlas._**

**_Espero más reviews, de verdad me alegran tanto. Ustedes son mejores que las gringas, seriously. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Para mi mala suerte no poseo Harry Potter, todo ese mundo es de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**3. Los viajeros**

- Señor Mattew pase adelante - escuchó la voz del viejo director mientras se adentraba en su oficina. Al llegar justo en frente del hombre alzó una ceja casi esperando que le ofreciera un caramelo de limón o hablara de alguna trivialidad estúpida como solía hacer Dumbledore, más se limitó a sentarse cuando vio que el director se lo indicaba. - Apuesto que ya está enterado de la conversación que la señorita Dillan y yo hemos tenido

_¿Qué? Y yo pensé que lo de loco, viejo y chismoso era toque único de Dumbledore. _

- Me enorgullese decir que tengo muchos alumnos ingeniosos, que en el futuro seguro llegarán a hacer grandes y brillantes cosas - dijo solenme - En fin, no lo mande a llamar para hablarle de mis alumnos, si no para saber su decisión - dijo y el rubio se devatió entre preguntarle sobre que hablaba o simplemente responder. Al final se fue por la segunda.

- Si Dillan dijo que yo no era capaz de mantenerme fuera de mi casa, que sería debil y no aguantaría con la presión es que no me conoce, soy bastante capaz de hacerlo, me atrevería a decir que más que ella - dijo el rubio escogiendo minusiosamente sus palabras. Si soltaba mucho veneno contra la gryffindor el viejo podría sospechar.

- Oh señor Mattew eso no está en discusión, pero usted parece que tampoco la conoce muy bien a ella, puede parecer una chica fragil por fuera, pero por dentro hay toda una guerrera esperando una aventura, y como podrá adivinar, Hogwarts es esa aventura, al menos lo es para la señorita Dillan - le otorgó una sonrisa mientras giraba una pequeña bola de cristal entre sus arrugados y largos dedos.

_Una guerrera ¿o una psicópata con complejo de heroína? - pensó el rubio con sorna. _

- Mi decisión es indiscutible, me quedaré, no me importa lo que ella o usted puedan pensar de mi. Sólo yo se de lo que soy capaz - dijo y por dentro hizo una arcada.

_Hasta soné como un maldito gryffindor. Zalazar me libre._

El director le miró por unos largos segundos para luego asentir.

- Muy bien entonces señor Mattew, ántes de que se retire necesito pedirle un favor - dijo el hombre captando la atención total del rubio - verá, le prometí a la señorita Dillan informarle sobre nuestra pequeña charla, pero tengo que hacer los arreglos para que mañana se presenten ante toda la escuela, además creo que ustedes necesitan hablar.

_Preferiría gritarle, pero hablar también es válido._

El rubio asintió levantándose de su asiento y se encamino hacia la salida cuando la voz del director lo detuvo

- Ah, y señor Mattew...tenga un poco más de confianza en la señorita Dillan, y si es posible trate de apoyarla por lo que sea que esté pasando, creo que ya bien sabe que estará por aquí con ella por un largo tiempo - con eso el hombre se encamino hacia una larga puerta al final del despacho, el cual Draco supuso era su habitación.

_¿Cómo es que los directores parecen saberlo todo? - pensó enojado el rubio mientras regresaba a la enfermería._

Al acercarse a la enfermería vio de nuevo a los dos gryffindors apoyados contra la pared y resopló por lo bajo. ¿No se cansaban?. Algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que no, y que de paso se los tendría que aguantar po quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieren? - preguntó malhumorado.

- Oh, no te vimos llegar - dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa amable.

- Bueno, verás, estabamos de regreso a la sala común y nos dimos cuenta, no sabemos ni tu nombre ni el de la chica

- ¿Y...? - preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja.

- Mi nombre es Chace Donson - dijo el rubio - y él es Patrick Pterson

- Me alegro por ustedes - dijo el slytherin rodando los ojos ante la persistencia de aquellos dos chicos.

- Oh vamos, no seas tan gruñón, ya sabemos que te quedarás acá, sería bueno que hicieras un par de amigos - dijo el moreno.

- ¿Y quién dijo que me interesaba ser amigo de ustedes? - preguntó en un siseó.

- Nadie, pero, míranos, somos encantadores, bromistas, solidarios, divertidos ¿quién no querría serlo? - dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

_¿Por qué vine a caer en una época donde están la mala parodia de los Weasley? - pensó con disgusto._

- Su nombre es Hermione Dillan, vayanse y no me vuelvan a molestar jamás - dijo el rubio entrando a la enfermería bastante enojado.

Su mirada busco a la castaña y de inmediato se topo con su mirada, no es que le interesara lo que la gryffindor estuviera pensando, pero sería una buena manera de comenzar, y poniendo atención a sus ojos de color miel se dio cuenta que estaban llenos de arrepentimiento, miedo y algo parecido a nostalgia.

_Le causo miedo - pensó y sonrió de lado. _

- ¿A dónde pretendías mandarme? no se si tu cabeza dejó de funcionar o que, pero recuerda que no existe tal Draco Mattew y por lo tanto, no tengo familia aquí con ese apellido - dijo el rubio ganándose el ceño fruncido de la castaña.

- Mi cabeza no ha dejado de funcionar Malfoy - gruñó la chica ofendida - y por supuesto que lose, pero fuiste tú mismo quien invento eso de nuestras madres - le recordó la leona.

- Claro porque si yo no hubiese abierto mi bocota para mentir, tú lo hubieses hecho muy bien - dijo con sarcasmo volviendo a acostarse en la cama.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos enojada más no respondió. Se estaba sintiendo nuevamente mareada y no iba a gastar sus últimas energías discutiendo con el hurón.

El rubio alzó la mirada hacia la gryffindor y vio que esta miraba las paredes con expresión pensativa. Se sentía satisfecho por haberla hecho callar, pero eso no significaba que había terminado de discutir. Abrió la boca para lanzarle un insulto cuando vio que el cuerpo de la chica se caía de la cama con un ruido seco.

Abrió los ojos como platos ¿Qué...?

- ¡Señorita Dillan! - chilló la enfermera acercándose a la chica desmayada en el suelo.

Con un movimiento de varita colocó a la gryffindor nuevamente en su cama y comenzó a hacer unos encantamientos en voz baja. Mientras tanto el rubio miraba a lo lejos con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Por qué demonios se desmayó? - pensaba confundido. Y entonces una fracción de la conversación que había oído entre la enfermera y el director vino a su mente. _

_" - No está completamente bien, estoy preocupada por ella, podría despertar con una falta de conocimiento, el impacto fue bastante fuerte. Pero tengo toda mi fe en que estará bien. "_

- ¿Por qué se desmayó? - preguntó el rubio autenticamente curioso. La enfermera suspiró sin dejar de mirar a la castaña y le respondió

- ¿Ha oído hablar de la energía residual? - preguntó y sin esperar respuesta alguna, siguió - su amiga hizo una especie de encantamiento bastante poderoso, más poderoso de lo que una chica de su edad es capaz, y consumió practicamente toda su energía, y tengo mis sospechas de que cual sea que fuera el objeto que los trajo hasta acá le causó esto. Debió haber sido un elemento oscuro o debió haber usado una magia muy poderosa en él.

_¿Y eso que demonios significa?_

- Lo quiero decir - siguió tras una pausa - que una parte de su magia quedó suspendida en el espacio, entre su casa y aquí

El rubio parpadeó repetidas veces asimilando la información

- ¿Si volvemos a casa lo recuperará? - preguntó el rubio sintiéndose nauseabundo. Todo ese asunto le estaba comenzando a enfermar.

- Me temo que no joven Mattew - dijo la enfermera con tono lastimero.

_Lo dice como si Granger se fuera a morir de un momento a otro - notó el rubio frunciendo el ceño._

- ¿Morirá? - preguntó repentinamente temiendo la respuesta.

Si, Granger y él no se llevaban bien, no lo harían jamás, pero eso no significaba que querría su muerte, al menos no tanto. Siempre quiso sacarla del mapa, pero no de esa manera, no muriendo.

La enfermera le miró unos segundos para luego suspirar y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro

- No podría afirmarle o negarle nada, han habido muy pocos casos de la condición de su amiga, de hecho, creo que sólo han habido tres a lo largo de la historia

- ¿Y cuántos de ellos murieron? - preguntó el rubio.

- Todos - contestó la enfermera.

El rubio le frunció el ceño a la mujer bastante enojado. Si algo odiaba es que le mintieran para no herirlo. Primero, le parecía una idiotez, como si no fuera un hombre para afrontar las cosas. Era un hombre desde hacía meses cuando tomó la marca tenebrosa, y segundo, no le iba a doler, Granger no era más que una compañera.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? - preguntó el slytherin

- Señor Mattew, quiero que entienda algo, esto no es una enfermedad, no se trata de morir o vivir, no tiene cura, al menos no conocida, no tiene tiempo estimado, es...una desdicha por la que su amiga tuvo la mala suerte de pasar. Ahora, quiero que escuche claramente, no se porque ustedes dos parecen tan distantes y reacios a hablarse como personas civilizadas, y no me interesa, sólo quiero advertirle señor Mattew, que si yo fuera usted dejaría de ser tan hostil con la joven, no creo que un disgusto tras otro y tras otro sea bueno - con eso la enfermera se marchó del lugar dejando a un rubio sumido en sus pensamientos.

Así que...había un 99% de posibilidad de que Granger fuera a morir. Y por más que tratara de negarlo, la idea no le gustaba.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Le dolía la cabeza, incluso más que unas horas atrás, si es que eso era siquiera posible. Sentía un sabor amargo en la boca y de paso se sentía entumecida. Nada agradable.

Abrió los ojos lentamente temiendo ser escandilada por la luz, pero notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Al parecer se había quedado dormida hasta la noche.

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado discutiendo con Malfoy, como de costumbre.

Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor tratando de identificar donde se encontraba el rubio y se llevo un susto de muerte al verlo sentado unas camas lejos de ella mirándola detalladamente.

- Mierda Malfoy - susurró la chica sosteniéndose el pecho que subía y bajaba enloquecido. No era muy agradable despertar y ver a alguien observándote.

- Granger - dijo el rubio a modo de saludo y la castaña frunció el ceño. ¿Y la sangre-sucia? ¿Y la ratón de biblioteca? ¿Y la sábelo-todo?. Muy rara vez el chico la llamaba por su apellido a secas sin ningún sobrenombre.

- ¿Qué me paso? - preguntó.

- Te desmayaste - respondió el rubio como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y la castaña asintió encerrándose en sus propios pensamientos.

_No veo a Malfoy tan debil como yo ¿por qué yo si? ¿por qué yo parezco la única afectada por este viaje en el tiempo? - pensó la chica sinceramente preocupada._

- Se supone que debes de tomar eso cuando te despertarás - señaló el rubio una botella al lado de su cama. La castaña asintió y lo bebió arrugando el entrecejo ante el asqueroso sabor. - Tienes que aprender a desconfiar más de la gente, pude haber envenenado eso - le advirtió el rubio, más su tono no era de burla, era de advertencia.

_¿Desconfiar más de la gente? Si desconfío hasta de mi propia sombra - pensó la castaña con amargura._

- ¿Qué haces despierto? - preguntó la gryffindor algo inquieta por el silencio.

- Pensando - respondió el rubio - No acepté tu propuesta de irme a casa, aunque ni tengo, pero el punto es que, Granger, me quedo, no es como si tuviera otra opción de todos modos - dijo y la castaña asintió suspirando. Ya lo había previsto, pero una parte de ella deseaba que el rubio se compartara como un cobarde, como lo solía hacer el 90% del tiempo.

- Supongo que debo decirte todo - dijo y el rubio asintió más no le presiono para hacerlo - ¿te lo digo ahorita o prefieres que te lo diga mañana? - preguntó la chica confundida y bastante sorprendida por la falta de agresividad y respuestas viperinas del rubio.

- Mañana, tengo sueño - mintió el chico acostándose en su cama. La verdad que lo que menos tenía era sueño, pero sabía que la gryffindor tenía que descansar, y él tenía muchas cosas que pensar antes de afrontar la verdad.

_Que pensaría mi padre si me viera - pensó el rubio con amargura cerrando los ojos sólo para hacerle creer a la castaña que realmente estaba cansado_. Si, estaba agotado, pero no se veía capaz de dormir con tantos pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza.

Pensar en su padre lo llevaba a pensar en su familia, en Malfoy Manor, en su misión, en el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y su posible reacción ante su desaparición. No es que realmente le importara si él se desapareciera o no, si no que se desapareciera sin haber cumplido la misión que se le había impuesto.

Sabía por su tía Bellatrix que Snape sería el encargado de matar a Dumbledore si por algún motivo él no era capaz de hacerlo, así que suponía que para ese momento todo Hogwarts estaría sumido en luto, llorando por la pérdida de su director. No es que le importara de todos modos. Era un simple viejo loco, buen hombre, pero bastante viejo.

La relación con su director nunca había sido la mejor, siempre pensó que el hombre tenía un punto débil con los Gryffindors, y le cogió más rencor cuando se dio cuenta que el punto débil no era con otro más que con Potter.

_Madre ¿cómo estás? - pensó el rubio sumergiéndose en un profundo y pesado sueño ajeno a la obtusa mirada de la gryffindor, que al contrario que el chico no había podido pegar un sólo ojo en toda la noche. _

Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, y ni siquiera lo conocía para poder afirmarlo, lo cual era aún más preocupante. Su condición física le estaba preocupando. Al contrario de ella, Malfoy parecía poder andar de pie sin tambalearse, no parecía tener esa horrible jaqueca que no la dejaba ni por un sólo momento en paz, y mucho menos parecía exhausto como ella. Algo estaba mal, y siendo la gryffindor sabionda que es, no lo iba a dejar correr. Lo iba a averiguar.

_Otra cosa más para agregar a la lista - pensó la chica con frustración recordando el asunto de devolver al rubio a su tiempo y de descifrar porque estaba en la época de Tom Riddle._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

- Albus - saludó el viejo director a un hombre de barba blanca que se encontraba recostado en su oficina de maestro.

- Oh, Armando, buenas noches - dijo Dumbledore indicándole que tomará asiento. -¿A qué debo tu visita, si se puede saber? - preguntó tendiéndole una taza de té.

- Verás, quería discutir contigo sobre los dos jóvenes que llegaron a Hogwarts recientemente

- Oh si, si, interesantes muchachos debo decir - acotó el afable hombre con una sonrisa.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que no es común que nos lluevan estudiantes del cielo - dijo con sorna el director.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?.

- Quiero saber de donde vienen.

- Sugiero que les preguntes - contestó con normalidad el profesor de transformaciones.

- ¿Tú crees que ya no lo he hecho?. El joven Mattew se inventó una gran escusa sobre ser educados en casa.

- ¿Y por qué no lo crees? - preguntó con curiosidad el hombre de barba blanca.

- Trate de leer su mente y no pude. Para ser un chico educado en su casa y para ser tan joven, ha desarrollado bastante bien el arte de la oclumancia.

- Ya veo - dijo Dumbledore frotándose la barbilla - ¿qué sugieres?.

- He estado pensando todo el día sobre cierto incidente de hace tres meses, la profesía que hizo nuestra querida profesora Isadora.

El futuro director asintió recordando aquel día.

_~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo_

_- ¡Maestro Dumbledore! - gritó una jovencita de cabello oscuro al avistar a su profesor de transformaciones pasar por el pasillo._

_El llamado Dumbledore volteó a mirar a su alumna y al ver su expresión preocupada se le acercó._

_- ¿Qué sucede Susan? - preguntó con confidencialidad. _

_- Es la profesora Isadora, estaba con mis amigos y ella se acercó y de repente sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y comenzó a sacudirse, c-como si estuviera c-convulsionando, no se que tiene, por favor venga - urgió la morena y el profesor asintió apurándose detrás de la chica que corría por los pasillos. _

_Una vez alcanzaron el tramo de escaleras vieron a un grupo de estudiantes que rodeaba a dicha profesora, que seguía sacudiéndose._

_- Fuera de mi camino - advirtió Albus alejando a los estudiantes mientras se abría paso en la multitud. - Dora ¿estás bien? - preguntó colocando sus manos en los hombros de la mujer - ¿Dora? ¿me escuchas? - preguntó viendo que la mujer parecía no darse cuenta de su alrededor._

_- El futuro se hará incierto, unos viajeros llegarán, con cuidado tendrán que ir, si no lo quieren todo voltear. El destino está en sus manos, mucho cuidado con lo que he de decir, aquellos que sufren conseguirán su venganza. El mal se alzará, sólo dos personas podrán salvarnos - antes de poder preguntarle a que se refería con eso, el cuerpo de la profesora cayó inerte en el suelo originando una oleada de chillidos asustados. _

_- ¡Señor Donson! ayúdeme a llevar a su profesora a la enfermería ¡Señor Doug busque de inmediato a Armando! - urgió el profesor dirigiéndose a la enfermería, con el cuerpo de Isadora y la ayuda del alumno Donson._

___~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo~~oo_

- ¿Estás insinuando que ellos dos son los viajeros de los que Dora estaba hablando? - preguntó sin poder ocultar su escepticismo.

- No lose Albus, no lose - suspiró el anciano director sumergiéndose en sus poco consoladores pensamientos.

Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, y la castaña y el rubio eran los chicos de los que hablaba la profesora de adivinación, entonces no le quedaba otra que desearles suerte. La muerte sería sólo una cuestión inminente de tiempo.

* * *

**_Disculpen por la tardanza, me quedé leyendo toda la semana Fifty shades of grey y no he podido parar. Que buen libro._**

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_Se que quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas y dudas. Ese es el punto, algo de intriga para variar._**

**_Lo del asunto de "héroes" lo explicaré más adelante, aunque aquí está explicado, sólo que en código. _**

**_Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias, no saben lo mucho que me alegran el día._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Para mi mala suerte no poseo Harry Potter, todo ese mundo es de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**4. Sombrero seleccionador**

Los pájaros cantan, las lechuzas baten sus alas a las afueras del castillo, el sol brilla radiante, y otro montón de cosas que alguien cuerdo valoraría. Pero no él. Nunca había sido ese tipo de chicos que amanecía con el humor dependiendo de como se encontrara el clima. El amanecía, punto. Indiferente. Claro está, eso no significa que sus noches fueran lo mismo. De hecho eran de lo peor, sufría, despierto o incluso dormido. Hasta hace unas semanas no podía pegar un sólo ojo por miedo a que al despertar llegara el tan temido día para él, y las pocas veces que conseguía dormir una o dos horas, las pesadillas lo asechaban sin darle tregua alguna. Pesadillas demasiado vívidas para su gusto.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un poco mejor esa mañana, todo gracias a que había dormido tranquilo por la poción para dormir. Pero ahora totalmente despierto y consciente de su alrededor volvían todas sus dudas y preocupaciones. Primero, estaba atrapado en una maldita época donde ni siquiera sus padres estaban vivos. Segundo, no sólo estaba atrapado allí, si no también con una compañía desagradable, Granger, la sábelo todo, la sangre sucia, la maldita mejor amiga de San Potter. Tercero, no tenía ni la menor idea de que estará pasando en su época, si alguien se había encargado de su...tarea, o si sus padres estaban bien. Y por último, su maldita compañera de "viaje" iba a morir. Oh si, buena manera de matar el ánimo de cualquiera al despertarse.

- Ya le dije que están durmiendo, director - escuchó la cansada voz de la enfermera y cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de erradicar el sonido de las voces acercándose.

- Insisto Madam Luca, hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría discutir con los chicos.

Si, otra vez el anciano metiendo sus narices donde nadie lo llamó - pensó el rubio con amargura

Escuchó el suspiro de derrota de la mujer y pasos pesados alejándose del lugar. Al parecer el director había estado molestando últimamente a la enfermera.

- Señor Mattew me alegra saber que está despierto - dijo con un muy exagerado entusiasmo y el rubio suspiró enojado. Oh claro, como la sangre sucia moribunda necesitaba sus horas de sueño él iba a ser el único en aguantarse las estupideces que el hombre tuviera por decir. Simplemente genial.

- ¿Qué quiere? - preguntó el rubio mordiéndose la lengua para no sonar muy rudo. No es que realmente le importara ser educado o no con el viejo en frente de él, si no que sabía que si quería quedarse en el castillo debía tratarlo con respeto.

- Realmente buscaba hablar con los dos - dijo mirando de reojo a la castaña que seguía plácidamente dormida - pero bueno, supongo que usted le podrá contar luego lo que le vengo a decir - añadió esperando una confirmación de su parte. El rubio asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos deseando fervientemente que cuando los volviera a abrir el hombre ya no estuviera. - Quería decirles, que mañana estarán regresando los alumnos al castillo, así que si consiguen estar fuera de la enfermería para ese entonces sería bueno, los presentaré a ambos y el sombrero seleccionador escogerá a que casa pertenece cada uno - dijo y el rubio abrió los ojos instantáneamente.

¿El sombrero seleccionador? ¿Iba a volver a someterse a la selección de casas?. Ni en sueños.

- Señor ¿de verdad será necesario? es decir, usted nos vio como llegamos, ella tenía el emblema de gryffindor y yo de slytherin ¿no podemos quedarnos de esa manera? - preguntó sonando lo más cordial que había sido en su vida.

- Me temo que no, señor Mattew, no podemos simplemente arrojarlos a cualquier casa así como así, deberán someterse a la selección - dijo el hombre alejándose del lugar - Buena suerte - y con eso salió de la enfemería dejando un tenso silencio en el aire.

_Maldita sea._

Como si pasar por ese viejo, charlatán y sábelo-todo sombrero una vez no fuera suficiente. No es que estuviera preocupado por el hecho de que pudiera haber una remota, mínima posibilidad de que él fuera sorteado en cualquier otra cosa menos la de las serpientes. No, de eso estaba seguro. Él era un slytherin de pies a cabeza. Era el hecho de que también estaba seguro que la ratona de biblioteca sería sorteada en Gryffindor, y bueno, no era que le molestara estar lejos de ella, sólo Salazar sabía cuan desesperadamente quería alejarse de la castaña, pero al fin y al cabo que estuviera allí era culpa de ella y si no pasaban, para su desgracia, tiempo juntos tratando de averiguar una manera de salir de allí, estarían más tiempo de lo que cualquiera de los dos les gustaría.

Miró de reojo la cama de la leona, preguntándose por qué demonios se le habría ocurrido en primer lugar la brillante idea de viajar en el tiempo, peor aún, sola. ¿No se suponía que ella era la bruja más brillante de su generación?. Seguramente la bruja más brillante de su generación no iría a otros tiempos, empeñando su suerte y salud.

Durante las horas pasadas en las cuales el rubio se había despertado incapaz de poder seguir durmiendo, había llegado a la conclusión que no le diría a la castaña sobre su estado crítico. No es que planeara matarla, si en su vida planeó matar a alguien ese era a Albus Dumbledore, cosa que hubiera logrado hacer de no ser por culpa de la sábelo-todo metiche. Recién salieran de la enfermería, iría a la biblioteca y se pondría a buscar información sobre los viajes en el tiempo, y de no conseguir suficiente información, lo cual sospechaba, buscaría sobre enfermedades, y si no recurriría a la sección restringida. De no ser que nada de eso funcionara, le diría.

Oh si, ya se podía imaginar diciéndoselo.

- ¡Hey Granger! Pues bien, vas a morir - al ver la cara de confusión de la gryffindor se explicaría mejor - ese viajesito tuyo que nos mandó acá está causando tu muerte, bien pensado genia.

_Oh si, eso sería perfecto - pensó con sarcasmo_

La verdad no sabía porque demonios simplemente no se lo decía y ya, así él saldría de toda responsabilidad sobre ella y viviría su vida, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones. Que ella se encargara de su propia salud.

_Quizá esto de viajar por el tiempo me afectó el cerebro - pensó acostándose en la cama. _Comenzaba a sentir cansancio, y no lo dejaría pasar. Eso de no dormir todas sus horas de sueño no le agradaba, y mucho menos si la razón de su insomnio era una ratona de biblioteca.

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

_Al abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue confirmar que el rubio estuviera presente. Quizá todo había sido un mal sueño y no había viajado al tiempo todavía, quizá..._

_Suspiró frustrada viendo al rubio dormir en una de las camas lejos de ella. No, no había sido un sueño._

_La garganta le ardía como si de un momento a otro fuera a soltar fuego por la boca, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mareada. Si, ese no había sido el plan más ingenioso de su querido y apreciado director Dumbledore. Aunque ella tampoco había puesto mucho de su parte._

_Cuando Dumbledore le dio el reloj y le dijo que lo usara en el momento adecuado, ella se sintió alagada, honrada de que el profesor le confiara un objeto tan valioso como ese a ella. Pero nunca se había puesto a pensar realmente todo lo que aquello implicaba._

_La bruja más brillante de mi generación, patrañas._

_- Señorita Dillan, me alegra verla despierta - escuchó la voz del viejo director Dippet. _

_La castaña abrió los ojos enojada con el hombre por la poca privacidad que le dejaba y sonrió falsamente._

_- Buenas, director - saludó ella._

_- Hace unas horas hablé con su compañero, pero creo que usted no ha tenido el momento de ponerse al día con él, así que le diré lo mismo, mañana se re-integran los alumnos, así que si llegan a obtener el permiso de Madam Luca para salir, los presentaré ante el alumnado y serán sorteados._

_- ¿Sorteados? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

_- Entiendo que esto es nuevo para ustedes, pero le diré lo mismo que le dije al señor Mattew, sólo porque hayan aparecido con ciertos uniformes, no significa que los deba colocar en respectivas casas. Es lo justo señorita Dillan_

_La castaña asintió incapaz de contradecir al viejo director y gimió de frustración una vez que el director se fue. _

_¿Qué si no era sorteada en Gryffindor?_

_¿Qué si Malfoy era sorteado en otra casa?. No es que quisiera pasar tiempo de calidad con él, pero necesitaban trabajar juntos, por más que odiara la idea. _

_- Deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Terminarás nuevamente desmayada - escuchó un siseo a unos cuantos metros de ella y suspiró. Le habría gustado que el rubio durmiera por unas horas más, no se sentía con las suficientes energías como para lidiar con él._

_- Mira Malfoy, no estoy de humor para..._

_- Como si me importara para qué estás de humor. Granger, espero que vayas pensando como sacarnos de esta, porque no estoy muy entusiasmado que digamos en volver a pasar por la ridícula selección de casas y ninguna de esas estupideces._

_- ¿Qué? ¿tienes miedo a no quedar en slytherin? - se mofó la castaña obteniendo una mirada envenenada por parte del rubio._

_- Yo no tengo miedo de nada, y mucho menos de esa tontería. Es más que obvio que quedaré en slytherin, en cambio, si yo fuera tú me empezaría a preocupar. Quizás termines en Hufflepuff_

_Sabía que no debía sentirse insultada por ello, pero el tono que usaba el rubio simplemente la sacaba de quicio._

_- Mejor cállate Malfoy _

_El rubio rodó los ojos por la vaga contesta de la castaña más se quedo en silencio por un rato. Se había despertado en el instante en que escuchó la voz del director, pero se había hecho el dormido sólo para no tener que soportar una charla más con aquel anciano fastidioso._

_- Granger - la llamó y la chica le miró dándole a entender que tenía su atención - quizá puedes evitar el tema hoy y mañana, pero no por más. Así que ve pensando en una mentira convincente para explicarme todo esto - le advirtió y con eso volvió a cerrar los ojos dando por terminada la conversación._

___-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

Mentiría al decir que no estaba nerviosa, de hecho, se sentía aún más nerviosa que la primera vez que había estado tras esas puertas esperando a ser presentada ante todo el colegio. Ahora la presión era mayor, tenía que quedar a juro en la misma casa que el rubio, sin importar cual fuera, y realmente comenzaba a dudar de ello, que ella fuera seleccionada en slytherin era poco probable, y aún más improbable que él fuera seleccionado para gryffindor.

Godric ayúdame - pidió mentalmente respirando hondo. Miró al rubio a su lado que miraba a las grandes puertas con aburrimiento. No entendía como podía estar tan calmado, aunque juzgando por su ego y actitud altanera, si podía entender, estaba totalmente seguro de su destino. Y la gryffindor deseaba poder decir lo mismo de ella.

- Señores, en un momento pasarán al Gran Comedor, esperaran frente a la butaca con el sombrero, cuando diga sus nombres se sentarán en dicha butaca y se les colocará el sombrero encima, entonces serán seleccionados en alguna de las cuatro casas, están Gryffindor, Hufflepuff... - la gryffindor se permitió rodar los ojos. Como si ya no se supiera todo eso de memoria.

Frente a ambos se encontraba una profesora regordeta, con cabello grisaceo, al parecer se llama Ruby Delena, e impartía la materia de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Adelante - escuchó que la profesora les decía para luego abrir las grandes puertas de roble llamando la atención de todos y cada uno de los chicos sentados en las cuatro mesas. La gryffindor caminó a la par que el rubio evitando mirar a los curiosos alumnos que los miraban como un cazador miraba a su presa. Carne fresca, nueva. Escuchó unos silbidos de aprobación y alzó la vista para encontrarse con dos chicos sentados en la mesa de los leones, aplaudiendo y chiflando, por un momento pensó que era ella, pero se sorprendió al ver que ambos miraban con camadería a Malfoy.

Si, sería más probable que todo aquello fuera un sueño y cuando despertara estaría todo bien, en su época, sin Malfoy.

- Atención - escuchó al voz del director - estos son Hermione Dillan y Draco Mattew, ambos se integrarán al curso de los de sexto, serán sorteados como cualquier otro alumno, espero que sean hospitalarios con ambos - con eso, la profesora de DCAO se paró al lado del sombrero, justo como solía hacer McGonagall y dijo fuerte y claro el nombre de Hermione.

La chica suspiró sintiendo su corazón latir más fuerte de lo normal y se sentó en el taburete.

- Mmm...tengo la impresión de que te volveré a ver en unas cuantas decadas ¿no es así señorita Granger? - la gryffindor suspiró sabiendo que el sombrero iba a adivinar todo en un santiamén. Nadie lo podría engañar, nadie. - Veamos...veo grandeza, mmm si, inteligencia, ¿la bruja más brillante de alguna época? me atrevo a pensar...tienes grandes ideales...mmm, necesitas apoyo...mmm...Ravenclaw podría ser una excelente casa para ti, tienes todo lo que ellos necesitan, pero...tienes más...mm si, mucho más - estaba consciente de la mirada de todos en ella. La selección estaba tomando más tiempo de lo normal, y le empezaba a recordar a la selección de Harry. Madre santa. - Veamos...¡Slytherin!.

La castaña parpadeó unas cuantas veces asegurándose de haber oído bien y miró al rubio en frente a ella, ajena totalmente a los aplausos provenientes de dicha casa.

¿Slytherin...ella?.

Imaginaba que portaba la misma expresión que Malfoy, sorpresa, incredulidad, shock...y quizá más.

Consciente de que tenía que dirigirse a su nueva casa, miró de reojo la mesa de los leones que ahora miraban al rubio como deseando que estuviera con ellos. Todo aquello era demasiado bizarro.

Sonrío a aquellos que la saludaban y se presentaban, y enfocó su mirada en el rubio que parecía disgustado con lo que le decía el sombrero.

_Quizá a él lo manden a Hufflepuff - pensó con una sonrisilla._

Podría decirse, que los pajaritos, en donde sea que estuvieran, pararon de cantar por una fracción de segundo, que cada sonido en el castillo dejo de sonar, que todo se movía más lentamente, y la castaña estaba seguro de ello cuando escuchó al sombrero gritar.

- ¡Gryffindor!

* * *

**_Ya se, ya se, les abandone casi un mes entero. Mala mía. _**

**_Tengo miles de excusas, la principal, empecé a leer una nueva saga y pues nada, estoy demasiado metida en ese mundo. Se las recomiendo, quizá no sea de su gusto. Es algo oscura, sexual y de vampiros. Pero es tan...perfecta a mi parecer._**

**_La hermandad de la daga oscura - J.R Ward. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen reviews. Xoxo._**


End file.
